Not All About the Brawling
by SSBBwizard96
Summary: Join all 35 brawlers as they thrive to become number one in the Mansion of Fights! Full of drama, comedy, suspense, and of course brawling!Chapters 1-11 are up! ense, and of course brawling! Chapter 12 up.
1. Prolouge

Not All About the Brawling

There is a Huge, Big, and Bulky Brawler Masion,where all 35 brawlers strive to be no.1.

(I'm going to explain everyone's jobs, YOU MUST READ THE EPILOUGE!, or esle the story won't make sence!)

************Epilogue**************

Battles are registered daily by R.O.B. Battles are conducted and annouced by Tabuu. Battles can be 1 on 1,2 on 2,3 on 1, or an all-out free-for-all. For brawlers, that are severly hurt,

Peach and Zelda heal them in the hospital wing.

Kirby and King Dedede are responseable for cooking breakfast,lunch,dinner for the whole house.

Snake and Bowser are bodyguards for the South half of the bulding, while Lucario and MetaKnight are the bodyguards of the North.

Fox,Falco, and Wolf get the food from the outside world, and delivers it to kitchen , in their huge ships.

Captain Flacon takes brawlers to a stage for a high fee.

Sonic acts as a mail man, he also takes the food from the kitchen, then takes it to the brawler's dorms.

Pokemon Trainer trains all pokemon in the pokemon stadium.

Pit lives on the roof and protects it from airborne attackers.

The Ice Cilmbers and Yoshi store food in the kitchen.

Ness and Lucas are 8 hour mechanics from 12pm-8pm.

Wario runs and owns the bralwer Casino.

There are rumored ghosts that roam the mansion at night. So Luigi sleeps all day and goes ghost hunting at night with his vacumm.

Olimar lives outside and takes care of all plant life.

Donkey and Diddy Kong run the music studio.

Toon Link and and Watch make their own Cartoons,Movies,Plays and Videogames.

Jigglypuff works with the DK brothers and together they make music.

Marth and Ike split the training job into 2 seprate rooms.

Marth teaches the fundenmentals of speed, agility, and evansioness.

While Ike teaches attack power, item using, and how to make the most of final smashes.

Samus and Pikachu control all electricity.

Mario is plummer and janitor.

Lastly Link runs the Northern part of the bulding.

While Ganandorf runs the South half if the buliding.

However, located in the center is Tabuu's office, he has full authority over all brawlers.

BE SURE TO READ The brawlers daily schedule, the current time changes between chapters.

Brawler's Daily Schedule

6am-Wake up

7am-8am-Breakfast

9am-11:50am- First match of the day

12pm-Brawlers go to their work stations

2:30pm-3:10pm-Lunch

3:20pm-5:00pm-Second match of the day.

5:01pm-Brawlers start night work shift.

7:35pm-8:15pm-Dinner.

8:16pm-9:00pm-Lounge or fun time.

9:01pm-10:50pm- Final match of the day.

11pm-11:30pm-Finish night shift.

11:31pm-6am-Sleep.

i.e. That most stories are catergoried as South Side- brawlers who lived in the South Side of the buliding, and take orders from Ganandorf.

And some chapters are the North Side-brawlers who lived in the North half of the buliding and took orders from Link.


	2. Chapter 1: Late for Duty

Chapter 1

Late For Duty

North Side

Current Time-6:12am

"Move!"

Fox yelled down the hall as he raced to his ship outside. He was late to his breakfast delivery. He arrived outside blinded by the metroid he steped on covering his face, refusing to let go. Olimar and his Pikmin noticed that he wrecked their garden completely. The Pikmin saw this as a sign of attack and jumped of the metroided fox.

"No! Get off me you stupid..."

Fox knew Olimar was sensitive, and clamped his mouth shut. Olimar stood their frozen for a few seconds, then with a sob, packed up his pikmin, and headed for the open road. The Metroid was shot off the Fox's head, by Pit's bow and arrow.

"Thanks buddy!" Thanked Fox

"Hmph! I should have shot you instead!" Said Pit

"Listen angle boy, you don't speak of this to anyone, ok?" Fox demaned.

"Hmmmmm, fine I'll be nice, but I could use a joyride in that big ship of yours!" Pit demanded back. " I mean I did just help you!"

"Crap!" Fox whispered to hiself "Come on let's go."

SSBBWizard: and that marks a very short first chapter!

Fox: Since when is Pit my savior? I could have shot that metroid off my head with my AK47!

SSBBWizard: And shoot yourself in the process? Pit has much higher accuracy then you, besides you already had to much on your plate.

Fox:…

SSBBWizard: Disclaimer I own nothing!

Fox: Got that right!

SSBBWizard: Fox boy you just wait until Chapter 5! Muhahahahaha!


	3. Chapter 2: Waiting

Chapter 2

Waiting

South Side

Current Time: 7:00 am

The members of the south side are waiting for thier breakfast, and are becoming impatient.

"Where's that hedgehog!" Ganandorf said impationally.

"He better be here quick,cause I'm starving!" Kirby complained.

"You know it might not be his fault." Said Peach looking around.

" Yea maybe the food isn't here yet." Said Ness

Just then Sonic came running in sweaty and usual.

" Where's breakfast!" Ganadorf demanded

" Pipe down Ganandork! It's late today!" Sonic said cooly

"Who's incharge of food deliveries?" Said Peach

" Dunno, I think it's one if the Star Fox Brothers..." Said Sonic yawning.

Zero Suit Samus arrived with a gun in her hand.

" Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Don't shoot!" Peach

Screamed!

"Someone please shut her up!" Samus stormed back

"Hey Kirby, wanna go see what's taking fox so long?" Sonic asked.

The puff ball nodded and flew behind the running hedgehog.

"Hey, wait for me I wanna help too!" Said Peach whinnig

The princess livitated after the hedgehog and puff ball.

"Sigh... I assume they will be need my card key." Said Ganadorf Reluctanly.

"Ness, Samus I entrust you with our dorm. Flash anyone's symbol signal if we're needed to battle."

The 2 brawlers nodded and the dark king left the room.

SSBBWizard: Will Sonic, Kirby, Peach, and Ganandorf find Fox? Find out in Chapter 3!

Sonic: Oh come on you know we are gonna find him!

SSBBWizard: Don't be so confident hedgehog, I mean he might find you and-

Ganandorf: Really wizard? Him versus us 4! Hmph! I'll make this be quick.

SSBBWizard: That's SSBBWizard to you and-

Peach: Yes Wizard?

SSBBWizard: Oh! Hehe! Nothing Princess, carry on with your adventure, and remember everybody's favorite disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

Ganandorf: You're not gonna own you head when I'm done with you!

SSBBWizard: Try it if you want to-Hehehe!


	4. Chapter 3:Sudden Death

Chapter 3

Sudden Death

South Side

Current Time-7:07am

Sonic, Peach, and Kirby approach the gate keepers.

"Aww shoot! We should've asked Ganandorf for his key!" Sonic madly said.

"Sorry, no key no flee!" Said Snake

Just then Ganandorf came out of his eerie purple portal.

"Yay!" Kirby screehed.

"Good to see you we need..." Peach try to explain before she was cut off by sonic.

"Sorry I called you Ganandork..." Said Sonic

"SORRY! That's all you could say? You're lucky I don't have you permanently KO'D! Ganandorf said furiously

"Good morining Ganan!" Bowser barked, trying to sound nice.

" Oh yes I wanted to allow these 3 into the open world to see what's taking breakfast so long."

" Card key please." Said Snake

Ganandorf flashed the golden, metal card.

"Have a good time, and don't forget breakfast is over at 8 o clock." Snake said sincere.

"Will do." Ganandorf said.

All 4 brwalers charge into the outside if the mansion

"No sign of Fox." Peach said looking around.

"Up!" Kirby said pointing to Pit's spot on the roof.

"Yea let's ask pit if he saw Fox!" Sonic said

"Good thinking Kirby" Peach said as she rubbed his head.

Sonic bounced on his spring up to the roof.

Peach used her umbrella to float upward since it was a windy day.

Kirby simply flew up.

Ganandorf slowly took the ladder.

"Nice view up here!" Peach said curling her hair.

Pit's spot was suddenly shaking rapildy.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Everyone except Ganandorf screamed.

"Its Fox's ship." said Ganandorf said calmly.

" Hang on!" Sonic wailed to the others.

Meanwhile, inside fox's ship.

"Hey stop it!" Fox yelled

"Im just having fun! Pit said happily

Peach fell off and was run over by fox's ship...

SSBBWizard: (Sob) Disclamier: I Own Nothing!


	5. Chapter 4: Pocket Monster Rescue

(Warning The Following Chapter Is all about Pokemon!)

Chapter 4

NorthSide

Pocket Monster Rescue

Current Time-7:47 am

"Squirtle, waterfall now!" Pokemon Trainer ordered

The turtle soaked the flamebird that was above it.

The Charazard wailed in pain, as it crashed on the wee,wet turtle.

Now it was time for squritle to feel the pain, it cried a river of tears from underneath the collasped bird.

"Hahahaha!" Pokemon Trainer chuckled at the two fainted Pokemon and removed them from the training simulation lab.

Suddenly, parts of the roof crumbled, with the size increasing the longer it went on.

"WHOA!, what's gonig on out there? (Gasp!) I have to get out of here quick!"

The boy dashed to the exit door, but stopped halfway there.

"Oh no! I've gotta save the entire pokemon world!"

He quickly released 3 poke balls out of his pocket.

Out came Mewtwo, Gulpin, and Machamp

"Machamp, Mewtwo, you two hustle to collect all the other pokeballs. Gulpin, you suck up all the pokeballs you can; all of you meet me in the lobby. Chrazard, come on let's go!"

The boy hopped on his fire bird and left the last 3 pokemon alone to save every pokemon.

The fate of pokemon lasts in Mewtwo,'sMachamp's, and Gulpin's hands.( or in Gulpin's case mouth)

The Mewtwo levitated about 50 pokebals in the air.

The Machamp grabbed 8 of them in his hands.

The Gulpin sucked up the remaining 435 pokeballs.

The celling was 93% ready to completely collapse.

Then Mewtwo began to talk to form a plan out.

"Alright we got them all!" Machamp said with a smirk.

"OMG! Look over there!" Mewtwo exclaimed.

Gulpin let out all 435 pokeballs out of his mouth at what Mewtwo pointed out.

SSBBWizard: So what were you pointing at Mewtwo?

Mewtwo: You're Mom LOL, just kidding it was the POKEDEX! And it was 5 nanoseconds from being crushed!

SSBBWizard: Plz tell me you guys DID save right?

Machamp: No!

SSBBWizard: I should have you guys cut off the story!

Gulpin spat out the completely filled Pokedex, which was covered in gray saliva.

Mewtwo: We got you good this time!

SSBBWizard: Phew! That was a close one- wait! if it was in Gulpin's mouth then it might not work!

Machamp:Oops, sorry SSBBWizard ,well i guess your DISCLAIMER THAT YOU OWN NOTHING, is one step closer!

SSBBWizard: There will not be ANY more Pokemon chapters ever!


	6. Chapter 5: One Thing After Another

Chapter 5

Southside

One Thing After Another

Current Time 8:00am

Fox's ship plunged the lobby of the brawler mansion, so now 70% of the buliding is closed for repairs. (And not to mention that breakfast is canceled for the whole month!)

" Lucas, i think this is gonig to take long time to repair!" Ness said in awe.

"You think?" Lucas countered back. "We'll be graduating by time this whole bulding is fixed!"

Just then Tabuu appeared with Fox and Pit in hand coffs.

"Sorry tech boys, but you two will have to fix this by yourselfs. However, these two will be in jail until you guys are done fixing it!" Tabuu anounced.

"What?" Fox stammerd.

"You heard me! Don't question my ruling, it was your ship and you know it!" Tabuu striked back.

"But-" Fox was cut off.

"Tabuu guess what? Fox also made Olimar run away by scaring him coldly." Pit said in a hiss.

"Oh really?" Tabuu said in a nasty voice. "Pit you go free since you reported such a violation."

Tabuu cut off Pit's handcoff with his pinky.

"Yessssssssss!" Pit sheirked.

Fox is specchless, he faints right then and there.

Meanwhile, back at the team south dorm.

Everyone is extremly sad about what happened to peach. All except Ganandorf.

"She died right in front of me, and I couldn't save her because of that fat Ganandork, leaning on me!" Sonic said devestated.

"Oh sure blame me for Goldy Locks' death, when you tackled me when I was calm. I was already ready to dodge it! Besides, who saves the dark king first, instead of the princess any way?" Ganandorf countered back at Sonic loudly.

"Stop Fight!" Kirby squealed at them both.

"Kirby is right." ZeroSuitSamus said at once. "You two keep blaming each other, when truly it was Fox's fault!"

Just then Mario burst through the dorm door, headfirst.

"Where's Peach!" Mario stammered, pianting hardly from all his running.

"Sup Mario! I'm still better than you at any Olympic sport!" Sonic said friendly.

"Do you really think I care about those dumb Olympic games, when my girl might be DEAD!" Mario stormmed back at the top of his lungs to the hedgehog. "Now, WHERE IS SHE!"

"I was just getting to that, Mario." ZeroSuitSamus said calmly.

"Now like I said, it's Fox's fault!"

"Fox's fault!" Mario and Sonic and Ganandorf said in shock.

"I thought he was on our side!" Sonic said confused.

"So you're telling me, instead of permanetly KOing Sonic. I should on star fox?" Ganandorf said suprised.

"Boy, when I get my hands on Fox!" Mario screeched.

"Well it was his ship right?" Samus said back.

"True, but if it was Fox's fault, then where was Pit? He could have saved Peach!" Sonic said.

"Don't you people ever read the newspaper?" Samus said loudly. "It says that Pit was in Fox's ship, and was messing him up. That's how Peach got hit!"

There is a long 45 second awkward silence among the room, then Ness flashes Kirby's symbol signal.

Mario storms out of the dorm.

"Yay, I can win!" Kirby said as he puffed out the room.

SSBBWizard: Will Kirby win his very first match?

Wario: Dat puff ball is a dead man!

SSBBWizard: Wario? I didn't even put you in the story yet!

Wario: I have my ways of sneaking in…

SSBBWizard: If you tell me your sneaking in secret, I'll tell you something I've been hiding from everyone else.

Wario: Ok, to sneak in you must-(Whispers in the wizards ear)

SSBBWizard: Oh! I didn't expect it to be that simple. Now here's what I've been hiding from everyone else.

Wario moves closer so the wizard can whisper it in his ear.

SSBWizard:Whispers( DISCLAIMER, I….. OWN…. NOTHING!)


	7. Chapter 6: The UNthinkable

Chapter 6

The Unthinkable

SouthSide + NorthSide

Current Time: 9:17am

Kirby is excited as he begins his first battle of the season.

He flies all the way to the stadium.

"Gee I'm hungry! No breakfast!" Kirby said to himself sadly as he waited for his opponents to arrive.

First came Wario, in his motorcycle that almost ran Kirby over.

"Puff ball you don't stand a chance!" Wario then hissed.

Kirby ate Wario's motorcycle for breakfast.

"Yummy! Breakfast!" Kirby said feeling full.

"Wah! I hate you!" Wario said in anger.

Second came Captain Falcon, he shot up there fast in his blue flacon.

"Show me your moves!" He taunted at Wario and Kirby.

Lastly, King DeDeDe appeared with his waddle De army surrounding him.

Kirby gasped at this, because he knew DeDeDe would give him trouble.

Finally Tabuu and the crowd appeared. The crowd Sonic,Ganandorf,Samus, and Ness. The rest was just random characters and assist trophies.

"Is this thing on? TESTING: 1-2-Pee I...I mean TESTING 1-2-3"

The crowd burst into laughter.

"Silence! That was a minor mistake!"

The crowd continues to laugh, even the contestants chuckle.

"I said SILENCE! I HAVE THE AUTHORITY TO KILL YOU ALL and your worlds!"

The room goes dead silent.

"This battle will be held in Green Hill, requested by Sonic."

"The only items allowed will be the famous, SmashBall and rarely pokeballs."

Wario grins while itching his butt.

Kirby's eyes get huge.

Captain Flacon braces himself.

King Dedede whispers a plan in one of his guard's ears.

"Psst!"

"Yes your majesty?"

"Sit out of this match or else!"

"But sir!... What if you needs helping with you battle?"

"Stay out of this battle or I will tell the whole facility what you did last night!"

"Wha! How? You Know! Ummm... Fine your majesty, as you wish."

The entire Waddle De army stepped into the audience.

"Now that all the settings are set, the battle can commence!"

Tabuu announced.

Tabuu pushes his over-sized stage warp button, and the 4 combatants are teleported to Green Hill.

"3...2...1...GO!" Tabuu announced.

And the battle started.

Captain Falcon instantly falcon kicks Kirby in the head before he has a chance to move. Kirby strikes him back by pulling out hammer and knocks Falcon to the edge. Flacon grabs on to the edge of the stage where Kirby corners him. Kirby gets ready to finish him off when suddenly he is run over by Wario's bike. Falcon climbs up the ledge while knocking Wario off his bike. Kirby is knocked to the other end of the stage by Wario bike. Kirby is then crushed by King Dedede before he can even get up from his previous fall. Wario is grabbed and thrown by Falcon to Kirby in mid-air, causing both of them fly into other halfs of the stage. Kirby and Wario have high damage percentages, they try to recover, while Falcon and Dedede race for the smashball. Suddenly, part of the green hill breaks and Wario falls in the hole, but farts back up to safety. Dedede grabs a pokeball and releases it. Out comes goldeen, Dedede smashes it with anger. Falcon had no one around the smash ball but Kirby now. Kirby sucks up Falcon, copies his Falcon Punch and snags the smash ball. Kirby uses his final smash, the cooking pot and Dedede,Wario, and Falcon are trapped inside it. When they are released, Wario and Dedede are KO'D. Falcon was so close to dying, but supringly survived the brutal attack. Falcon now tackles Kirby using his speed and holds nothing back. The Falcon power Kirby had was knocked out of him at this point. Kirby and Falcon are now both at 167% damage. Falcon charges at Kirby again, to finish him off with an upwards attack. Kirby tries to get away but Falcon grabs him tightly.

"Any last words, you dumb puff ball?" Falcon screeches to the nearly dead puffball.

Kirby is unable to answer and is panting for air.

"Nothing to say? Fine, die in silence!" Falcon screeched again with anger.

Captain Falcon throws the puffball upward to set up his final attack. However, while Kirby is floating down in mid-air and dreading his death, he has a flashback.

A girl is petting Kirby on his head. She's petting him in way he was never pet before.

She says, "Good job Kirby! I knew you could do it!"

For once in his life, Kirby had been told good job, he felt like he had reached the climax of his life.

The crowd cheers because they know that Falcon will win.

"It looks like this battle has reached an end!" Tabuu announced.

Even though most audience members are cheering, there are boos in the crowd by Sonic, Ness, Ganandorf, and Samus.

"Awww!" Sonic complained at the battle his aqautience was about to lose.

"This is it." Samus sighed while looking the other way.

"Wait! Kirby can still win!" Said Ness full of hope.

"Shut up! We don't need people shouting lies!" Ganandorf said as he weakly hit Ness in head.

"But-" Ness is cut off by the match's loudness.

Kirby, springly has enough energy to transform into a hard rock in mid-air. Kirby does the unthinkable, and smashes Falcon head first with his rock changing powers. Causing Falcon to instantly soar off the stage. Kirby had done unimaginable and won his first, and toughest to date battle!

SSBBWizard: Reader, can you point who the girl was in Kirby's flashback?

Sonic: That's an easy one,-

Samus: Actually I forgot…

Meta Knight: I want to versus that idiot puff ball next!

Samus: Don't call him idiot puff ball, you know you're not too far away from him anyway!

Meta Knight: I will slice your upper body off!

Samus: Unless I blast your's first with my blaster gun!

SSBBWizard: Ooooooh! Steamy I have feeling that you two will be in the next match!

Sonic: I'll do the honors! DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING!


	8. Chapter 7: Monkey's Idea

Chapter 7

Monkey's Idea

Northside 4:51

When you comment please be easy with the grammar because this is my first fanfic. This chapter was even typed and uploaded on my psp! Wonder how I did off my psp? Then check my other stories! Anyways, enjoy!

Mario, Zelda, Lucario, MetaNight, and Diddy Kong are in the Northside dorm are all getting reday for the night shift of work but they have 10 minutes before work starts.

Mario frowns and crosses his arms.

"Awww! Did someone have a bad day?" Zelda teased.

"Ya darn right I did! MY GIRL IS MOST LIKELY DEAD!" Mario yelped back.

"That's not all bad, I mean now you don't need to sneak around with woman!"Meta Night joked.

"You know what? The next one who jokes about me is DEAD even more then my girl!" Mario stormed back.

"Is revenge one of your options? If so I can be of assitance." Lucario offered.

"Yeah let's get them southside freaks!" Diddy Kong said.

"But why attack the who|e Southside when it was on|y Pit's fault?"Zelda questioned.

"When one side gets out of line, the other side must put them in check!" Meta Night exp|ained.

Tabuu on announcer "Attention brawlers! The night shift starts in 5 minutes."

"Hurry we can plan revenge before work!" Lucario said.

"How about a bomb?" Mario said happily.

"No, this p|ace is already destroyed enough! We shou|d attack directly!" Zelda said.

"Maybe, we shou|d sneak into the smashball bank and steal 5 of them and all use our final smashes on them all at the same time!" Diddy Kong said.

"Actually, that sounds awesome!" Everyone said.

"Except we gotta sneak into Tabuu's office, defeat his guards, find combination key to item valut, smash the lock to the smash ball valut, break 5 of them, sneak back to our dorm, find a way to get into their dorm, aim our final smashes, trap them so them cannot escape, and make sure they are there when we break in! And we cannot been seen or heard while doing any of this! But hey, we can do it!" Meta Knight said in 2 breaths!

Tabuu on announcer "The night shift starts now!"

"Looks like this is our plan!" Zelda said.

"It's all worth it for Peach!" Mario said.

"We will countinue our meeting later, now come and work!" Lucario shouted as he left the dorm.

And everyone left the room went to their work stations.

SSBBwizard: I am back from not typing since 08/12/10!

Sonic: WTF

Snake: WTF

O|imar: WTF

Peach: Finally!

Link: We|| atleast he is BACK!

Kirby: We are abondinig you!

Marth: NO SERIOUSLY did you die and comeback to life by fluke?

SSBBwizard: No just was not into this for a while! I even forgot my disclaimer!

Luigi: Welcome back! Guess what you own nothing!


	9. Chapter 8: Long Hours, Low Pay

Chapter 8

Long Hours, Little Pay

Southside

5:30pm

"Oh god! It's like everyone is using as much electrity as possible! Running this generator is gonna be tough!" Samus complained to Pikachu.

Pikachu put a few volts into the machine and nodded his head.

"There has got to be another way to power this, without giving it energy from our attacks!" Samus said as she looked around the dark, metalic room. She glanced at the wires and the other machines and got an idea.

"Hey Pikachu, what if we had an automatic generator? Then we wouldn't have to work anymore!"

The electric mouse smiled and curled and rolled and then said "Pika?" With a confused look on his face.

Samus gathers some scrap metal, some wires, and 7 other tools. She then starts bulding an automatic electric generator. Occasinally she calls the pokemon over to help her with the buliding. He his getting tired of running back and forth.

"Pika P-P-Pika." Pikachu said looking exhasted.

"Don't worry little guy, on|y a little more." Samus said.

15 more minutes pass and Samus is finally done with the generator.

"Guess what Pikachu? All we need is a robot brain chip and we have our very own automatic generator!"

"Pika?"

"Where do we get the robot brain you ask? I don't know.?"

The mouse leaves the room and comes back with a picture of R.O.B.

"R.O.B.'s brain? Well, he is the only robot here. I'm willing to do it. Are you?" Samus asked.

"Pika!" Pikachu said with a flip.

"Ok, I will let the power go out and make distractions while you sneak into R.O.B's lab. Defeat him, and drag him here. Got it?"

The Pokemon nodded and ran out into the hallway.

Samus took off her robot suit and was now Zero Suit Samus. She brought out her plasma whip and destroyed the power generator with 5 hits.

All power in the mansion was completely off. All the girls screamed. Every male ran around randomly and used random attacks. Even Fox was going wild in his cell.

Tabuu tried to inform the mansion to stay clam but his annoucer wouldn't work.

Meanwhile, Pikachu flashed throught the hallways using his quick attack.

Sonic and Falco just happened to be in the hallways and saw the flash.

"Whoa! Did you see that?" Falco said.

Sonic stummbled over something and looked up to see the blue flash.

"Yeah, it looked like a small flash. Let's follow it."

The hedgehog and the bird were fast enough to keep up with the flash.

Falco shot at the flash and Pikachu hit the floor.

Sonic then grabbed the Pokemon by it's waste and they both started questioning the yellow mouse.

"Well what do we have here, Pikachu?" Falco said.

"Yeah what are you doing flashing throught the halls like that? Sonic asked.

Pikachu didn't answer but instead used Thunder!

"Pika!" And a stream of lighting shocked Sonic and Falco.

The pokemon then continued flashing to R.O.B.'s lab.

Meanwhile

Wolf and Bowser managed to find the generator room and started bamming on the door, demaning answers because Samus had it locked.

"Why is the power out?" Bowser barked.

"Yeah! And why did you lock the door?" Wolf asked.

Samus kept quiet and tried to blockade the door even more by putting o|d machines and scrap metal in front of it.

When she was sure they would not break in, she accidently fell with a piece of of scrap metal in her hands.

"Ouch!" Samus yelled.

"You hear that?" Wo|f asked.

"We know you're in there!" Bowser Barked loud.

Samus looked at the dent the scrap metal made, then she got another idea. She kept hitting the dent until it was a hole in the ground. She gasped. Throught the hole was R.O.B's lab! Now she got two big pieces of scrap metal and began making a hole big enough for her to fall through.

"Ok Bowser, we better get more help with breaking the door. I will get Donkey Kong, you get King DeDeDe." Wolf told the koopa king.

Bowser nodded and they were off.

Meanwhile

Pikachu kept using thunder until he finally got away from Sonic and Falco. He finally made it to R.O.B.'s lab. Pikachu entered the silver metal lab where R.O.B. was trying to get his battle conducter to work when he heard Pika!

Pikachu got in his fighting stance and charged into the confused robot.  
R.O.B. got into fight mode and shot the mouse with his laser. Pikachu was hit but jumped up and used headbutt on him. R.O.B. dodged this and came back with a flash attack. Pikachu flew back but came back with thunder twice. R.O.B. went flying and tried to hover to the other side, Pikachu zapped him in mid air. R.O.B. grabbed the pokemon, hovered and then dropped to the ground, Pikachu head first. This caused Pikachu to hit the celling. Before he came back to the floor, R.O.B. did his f|ip flash move.(When you hit upwards in the air.) Pikachu was hurting badly now.

Just then, Samus came through the roof.

"Looks like I'm just in time!" She said to herself.

Pikachu was happy she was there to help. Samus brought out her whip and smacked the robot. Pikachu then used thunder three times in a row. R.O.B. went flying ane he broke down.

"We did it chu chu!" Samus said as she hugged the thunder pet.

They heard foot steps and hurried out through the celling, R.O.B. tied to Samus's whip.

When they got back to the generator room, the four monsters were almost done with breaking the door down.

Samus and Pikachu almost instanly yanked R.O.B.'s brain chip out and Samus was about to put it in her generator. When the door broke down and the monsters all came in charged and slipped on each other and fell like dominoes. The slip was so early they didn't see anything! Samus slid the chip in and generator and the machine was on! The power was back! Pikachu pushed R.O.B. down the hole.

When the monsters got up, they questioned like crazy. But all Samus said was "why are all you here?"

They saw the generator and stopped asking questions. They figured it was a slight malfunction. Then they all left. They couldn't see the hole because pikachu lied on it.

"We are safe for now Pikachu!" Samus said she hugged him. _  
SSBBwizard: Wow! That was my longest chapter ever! Once Again I own nothing. Btw this was typed and uploaded on a psp!

Ike: I wanna be in the next chapter!

R.O.B.: They cheated!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Who framed Roger- I mean Star Fox?  
South Side 3:30am

Fox paced back and forth in his cell, thinking of escape plans when suddenly.

"So fox, tell me how you ran over princess Peach?" Toon Link asked with his notebook and pen in hand.

"Go away!" Fox yelled at the blonded haired boy. "Besides, why do you want to know?"

"Well, and Watch and I need ideas for our next videogame. You seem perfect to use as the main character!" Toon Link said as he gazed around Fox's 4 by 4, black and gray cell that had a 1 by 1 window and smelt like ashes.

The animal just turned around with his arms crossed and said. "If I tell you, what would you do for me?"

"Umm, how about getting you out of this cell?"

"Now you tell me just how are you going to do that! Keep in mind this cell is made of rusty steel!"

Toon Link pulled out his minature sword and swung it aganist the metal bars rapidy.

"Are you serious! That toy sword will never-" Fox was cut off by the noise of Toon Link's sword.

Toon Link continued to sling his sword against the steel bars of the cell. Soon his sword caught on fire due to friction. With his sword on fire he slowly cut the bars of the cell like a knife through butter!

Fox looking dumbfounded, ran out of the dark cell and thanked Toon Link for his work.

"Ok now, you are free so tell me-" Toon Link said as Fox ran off out of the basement.

"Oh no, you aren't getting away!" Toon Link yelled as he went after the fox.

Fox raced up the stairs, Toon Link tailing him. The cartoon link threw his boomerang at the fleeing animal. Fox easily dodged it and made his way out of the basement and to the hallways of the mansion. Fox then locked the basement door, leaving Toon Link in the dark, cold basement.

"Oh great!" Toon Link said angrilly. "Well, lessoned learned never trust foxes!" Toon Link wrote his notebook.

Meanwhile

Fox dashed through the hallways with ease since everyone was asleep, all except Luigi, who slept all day and was roaming the mansion, with his vaccum in hand hoping not to find any ghost.

Fox was almost into the garage, where Falco's, Wolf's, and Captain Falcon's ships were held.

Luigi's eyes grew large and he screamed, this was the first time he thought he saw a ghost. He immediately turned his vaccum on and tried to suck fox up.

Fox wailed and screamed and dust flew into his eyes and mouth.

Luigi the stopped the vaccum and realized that it wasn't a ghost ane it was Fox.

"Oh s-s-sorry, I thought I saw g-g-g-ghost!" Luigi apologized. "Wait! You're Fox, the one who ran over Peach!"

Fox igonred Luigi and dashed into the garage. Luigi decided to fight fox instead of questioning him. He turned his vaccum back on and followed fox.

Meanwhile

Toon Link rapidly swung his burnt sword against the door leading upstairs, but it wouldn't catch fire again.

"Darn! I guess it's like match, one round and it is out." Toon Link said to himself.

He then heard a sighing noise from the basement.

"W-w-who was that?" Toon Link said, shivering.

The noise repeated itself but was louder.

"S-s-show yourself!" The boy said, now slowing moving down the steps, clutching the hand rail as he went.

The noise was even louder, and started to sound like a moan.

Toon Link now ran down the steps, his burnt sword right side up and ready to battle.

"STOP HIDING!" Toon Link yelled.

The noise was now a scream, a yelp and a yes!

Toon Link went running around the dark basement until he found the source of the noise, he then saw Princess Zelda doing something to Princess Peach!

Toon Link said "Let her go!" madly.

Meanwhile

"Stop it Star Fox!" Luigi said, trying to sound scary.

"Bring it!" Fox yelled back.

Luigi shot himself at fox.

Fox didn't have his gun, so he just moved out of the way.

Luigi hit Wolf's ship head first and made a dent.

Fox then grabbed Luigi and threw him into Captain F's ship head first.

Fox then jumped and hit Luigi into Falco's ship.

Luigi then sucked Fox's head completly into the vaccum.

Fox managed to get out, head full of dust that blinded him.

Luigi then socked him, right in the face.

Then Luigi threw Fox into the 3 vechiles.

Fox's head was hard enough to smash the windshield of Wolf's airwing. He landed in it, and turned it on. Wiping the dust out of his eyes, he started to drive it. He was planning on ramming Luigi.

But Luigi wasn't having this, he smashed the windshield of Falco's airwing and pushed random buttons, since he didn't know how to drive it.

When Fox saw that Luigi had got the other airwing, he shot at it and then rammed it, Luigi had to jump out for his own safety. Apperently, just pushing random buttons wasn't working.

As soon as Luigi jumped out, Falco's airwing exploded and hit Fox's and Captain F's ships. The explosion also created a huge opening in the celling.

And without another word, Fox went through the celling and flew out to space.

Luigi, looking dumbfounded and upset, gazed upon the destruction of the garage. Pieces of metal, dust, rocks, everywhere and not to mention the new entrace in the celling.

"Boy have I got a story to tell!" Luigi said to himself and turned the garage light off and closed the door and went to bed.

Meanwhile

"I said let her go you-you witch!" Toon Link screamed at Zelda as she was using her psychic powers to kill Peach completly.

"Make me!" Zelda stammered back and sent a fireball at Toon Link.

He dodged it with his sword and it caught fire.

Zelda looking dumbfounded, quit hurting Peach and focused on battling Toon Link.

"Take this!" Toon Link said as he threw a bomb at her.

Zelda dodged it and it hit Peach.

She then grabbed the boy, but he stabbed her with his burning sword.

Zelda teleported behind him and stung him with her powers.

Toon Link, stunned by her dark magic, threw several bombs and boomerangs at her.

Zelda was bombarded pretty badly. She sent more fire balls at the boy, but everytime, it hit his sword and increased his fire power.

Toon Link had finally accumlated enough firepower to set Zelda on fire.

He charged at the witch, but she disappered into thin air and transformed into Sheik.

Toon Link was fast, but not fast enough to keep up Sheik.

Sheik confused and confounded the boy, he could disappear and reappear anywhere.

Peach, still on the metalic bed, had the energy to turn over and watch the match. She wanted to help so bad, but she didn't have a chance at helping Toon Link.

Toon Link was getting whuped pretty bad, when he got an idea to runaway, with Peach.

He grabbed the princess with his chain thing and raced up the stairs with his burning sword in hand.

Sheik, looking confused himself, followed them.

As they raced up the stairs, Sheik teleported in front of the door.

Toon Link closed his eyes, and charged towards the door with his burning sword in front of him and Princess in his chain.

"If he disappears, I'll break the door down. If he doesn't move, he'll die!" Toon Link thought as he charged.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Toon Link broke down the door.

"I did it! But where is he?" Toon Link said in the hallway.

He looked left and right, shruged his shoulders and left to his dorm where he let Peach sleep on his bed, while he slept on the floor.

"Good night Toon Link!" Peach said, using her last bit of energy.

"Good night princess." Toon Link said, exhausted.

SSBBWIZARD: And that's that.

Zelda: Look, I was possed by a boo ok?

Samus: No, you were just jealous because she IS better than you!

Zelda: No-no nobody bielieves her right! I-I-I was possed-

SSBBWIZARD: Whatever you say, Zelda, whatever you say.


	11. Chapter 11:Twice is not so nice!

Chapter 11

Twice Is Not So Nice

South and North Sides

3:37

"Time for battle 2 of the season!" Tabuu anounced on the P.A. system.

Everyone left work and came pouring into the arena.

"In match two, the combations are-" Tabuu was cut off by Jigglypuff.

"Can you please not call me, I don't want to battle today!" The puffball said in plea.

"- Jigglypuff, Ike, Snake and Princess Peach!" Tabuu said proudly.

Ike and Snake came up to Tabuu' mic.

"Peach is... almost dead." Snake said.

"And Jigglypuff doesn't want to-" Ike was cut off by Tabuu.

"I SAID Peach and Jigglypuff!" Tabuu striked.

The arena door opens and the very pretty, Princess Peac walks in.

"Who want some?" The princess yelled.

The crowd looks excited, dumbstruck, and cheers for the princess.

"Ah, fashionably late princess as usual no? Now will all sepectators place their votes?" Tabuu says with a french accent.

Everyone in the crowd places their votes. There is a little conversation between some brawlers.

"Hey Lucario, who you betting on?" Ness asked.

"I am forced to vote for Jigglypuff, since she is the only of my kind." Lucario answered.

"But if she wasn't in, who would you have-"

"None of your biswax, just vote!"

"I am not voting for Peach!" Mario said bluntly.

"Why not, she is your-" Meta Night was cut off.

"Don't tell anyone, but I am cheating on her with-"

"With who? Tell me!"

"Now that everyone has voted, may all spectators take their seats?" Tabuu said.

"We have 20 votes for princess Peach, 5 for Snake, 5 for Ike and 1 for Jigglypuff!" Tabuu anounced.

"This battle will take place in... Pokemon Stadium 2!" Tabuu announced.

Snake, Peach, Jigglypuff, and Ike step on an oval, metal, dish like teleportation machine and wait for Tabuu to push the GO button.

"The battle starts in 3, 2 ,1!" Tabuu said as he pushed the largd, GO button.

The 4 combatians remain on the teleporter.

"I said 3,2,1 GO!" Tabuu pushed the button again.

The figthers still remain on the metal dish.

"Ummmm...GO!" Tabuu rapidy and repeatly pushes the GO button.

The solider, princess, warrior, and pokemon all stay still.

SSBBWIZARD: Yup a cliffhanger! Will finish chapter soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Episode 2: Powerpuff and Rowdyruff

Everyone met up at Tails' lab the same time as yesterday. Tails let them all in, except Sonic.

"Tell me why you hugged-" Tails was cut off.

"Oh shut the fuck up! That was yesterday!" Sonic yelled at the fox.

Tails just let in Sonic and they all went to his teleportation device.

"That was one hell an adventure yesterday!" Knuckles said as Tails got the machine ready.

"Yeah, I hung my mushroom medal next to all my pictures of Sonic!" Amy said.

"Can't wait to see who we're fighting today!" Eggman said.

"That's the best part Egghead, someone new everyday!" Sonic said.

"Ok, it's ready!" Tails said.

The machine swallowed them all and they landed on a sidewalk in Townsville.

"Where the hell are we?" Knuckles said.

They gazed at the tall buldings and busy streets.

"This place actually looks normal!" Amy said.

"Normal? What the hell is that!" Eggman pointed to Mojo's volcano-type lab.

"Let's investigate!" Tails said.

They all went to the werid buliding, wondering what it was.

Suddenly, three, 3 ft girls poped in front of them out of no where.

"Who the hell are-" Sonic was cut off.

"We are the powerpuff girls! Everyone in Townsville knows us. Now tell us, who are you?" Blossum said with a smile.

"We're Team Sonic and we're here to fight! You know that universal fight thing?" Tails explained.

"Wait, don't tell me!" Knuckles said cracking up. "You sissies are the challenge?"

"You'll regret underestimating us. With your big ass head! Yes we're the challenge but only half of it!" Buttercup said looking at Knuckles.

Just then, three, 3 ft boys flew down and landed next to the girls.

Their outfits were one shade darker than the girls'. The girls wore pink, light green, and light blue uniforms with two black bars in the middle of each one. While the boys wore the same outfits but theirs were dark red, dark blue, and dark green. They boys and girls even had the same hair colors. Blossum and Brick were red heads. Bubbles and Boomer were blondes. Buttercup and Butch had black hair.  
Their hands and feet were nonexistant and appeared to be skinny ovals.

"And just who the-" Eggman was cut off.

"We are the Rowdyruff boys! We're enemies with the Powerpuffs but we are teaming up with them to defeat you!" Mitch said.

"Awww this is so god damn cute!" Amy said laughing. "The little girls and gonna join the little boys to beat us!"

All of Team Sonic laughed at what she said.

Buttercup was so heated, she used her laser vision on Amy's eyes.

All laughter stopped from this point on.

"Ouch that burns!" Amy said.

"Buttercup! We have to get our ref before the fight starts!" Blossum said.

"Oh Proffeser!" Bubbles yelled.

Proffeser Utoniam came running from his house with his video camera and notebook in hand.

"I am the creator of the Powerpuff girls and their father. I am going to record this battle one way or another! When you've had enough just yell-" Utoniam was cut off.

"Yeah, yeah we know surrender!" Sonic said. "Now let's get cracking!"

"The pedstrains and other distractions will not be moved aside, so watch out for cars!" The proffeser warned.

"Let the battle begin!" Utoniam yelled.

All six kids scrambled in the air.

Tails and Eggman instanly started to lock on and shoot the kids however, they can fly too fast for their bullets.

Buttercup went for Amy first, dive into her with a punch.

However, Amy sent Buttercup sprialing back into the air with a whack of her piki poko hammer.

Blossom flew behind Tails and Eggman and used her ice breath to freeze their machines!

The fox and scientist were forced to leave their machines.

"Where you running hedgehog?" Brick said, Butch following him.

Sonic ran inbetween cars on purpose, so the boys will run into one.

"Catch me if you can!" Sonic taunted.

Lucky for him, Butch was dumb enough to get hit head first into a Dodge Durango.

The driver just happened to be the Mayor of townsville and he was ready to kill butch!

"You motherfucker!" The Mayor yelled at Butch.

Butch caused a huge dent in Mayor's blood on his face, Butch yelled "Surrender!" and was out.

Brick continued after Sonic.

The Mayor drove back to his office to get something!

Knuckles could climb and glide as fast as the superkids could fly.

Being nasty, he climbed up a tall bulding and glided towards Bubbles and took her down to the ground and punched her hard in the face.

Blossom used her ice breath to freeze Knuckles and save her sister.

However, she froze Bubbles in the process!

So she broke Knuckles out of the ice with her strengh and took him on herself.

She held Knuckles like a large doll and rammed him into a skyscapers, breaking the windows in the process.

Then she took him to the top of the skyscraper and dropped him 1700 ft!

The frost in his eyes melted to water and he got the strength to glide himself to safety!

He wasn't sure where he was going, so he just went into a random bulding. The buliding was the Mayor's office!

Blossom thought Knuckles was done for, so she went back to thawing her sister.

"Hey two tails and fat man!" Boomer yelled at Tails and Eggman. "Get a load of this!" Boomer socked Tails right in the mouth!

He then kicked Eggman in the nose.

The fox and scientist tried to fight back, but they were nothing without the cyclone and eggwalker, which were still frozen.

Tails flew and tried to fight Boomer off while Eggman tried to thaw the machines.

Eggman still wanted to find out what was in the volcanic lab. He walked and rang the doorbell.

"Who is it?" A grumpy Mojojo yelled.

Eggman said "A genius with a perfect IQ!"

Mojo quickly opened the door, hoping to befriend the scientist.

"Why hello! Please, please come in!" The monkey said trying to sound nice.

Eggman walked into what looked alot like his own lab. Metal walls, contraptions on the floor and alot of chemical X.

"My name is and-" He was cut off.

"My name is Mojojo, so what brings you here?" Mojo interrupted.

"Well apprently my team and I fighting 6 super kids called the Powerpuff girls and the Rowdyruff boys. And that Blossom one froze my machines and, I was wondering if you could help us?" Eggman said.

The monkey fainted in his chair.

"Mojo?" Eggman hit the fainted monkey.

Mojo woke up with the biggest smile on his face and said "Do you know how LONG I have been trying to kill those sons of bitches! OF COURSE I will help you, not only will I thaw your machines, but I will bring my own machine into battle too!"

"Thanks, maybe once all this over wanna help me defeat Sonic the hedgehog?" Eggman said smiling.

"Sure thing!" Mojo said while getting his thawing machine.

Tails threw Boomer into a skyscaper head first.

With glass in his face he kicked the shit out of Tails.

Wether Tails liked it or not, he didn't stand a chance at Boomer without his machine.

Then he saw Amy kicking Buttercup's ass with that hammer.

He flew down to Amy and stole her hammer.

"Get me back my god damn hammer!" Amy yelled at the fox.

"Look, I need this now! Learn how to share!" Tails yelled back and bashed Boomer's skull in.

"Cheater!" Boomer screamed as he flew 50 ft. backwards and into Mojo's house.

"This is so going on facebook!" Profresser Utoniam said as he recorded.

After the Boomer hit Mojo's house, he fell 100 feet and landed on Mojo's car.

"Surrender!" He screeched.

Buttercup kept using her laser vision on Amy.

There was nothing Amy could do since Tails hadn't given her hammer back.

Amy had no choice but to scream "Surrender!"

Tails heard Amy scream, and decided to just keep her hammer. He was now going after Blossom and Bubbles.

Buttercup decied to go after Eggman.

"I just don't bieleve those fuckers out there!" Mayor complained to Ms. Bellum, his secratary.

"Mayor, you can't blame the girls and boys for damage to the town! They're doing the best they can! I'm sure was a mistake!" said, playing with her curly, orange hair. She wore a red women suit and red high heels and was so tall it was as if you could never see her face.

"Well somebody's gonna pay for my durango!" Said the Mayor who was the same height of the Powerpuff girls. He wore orange pants, a purple vest with a white shrit underneath it, and a tiny black hat tince he was bald.

"Mayor put that down!" said as the Mayor picked his fully loaded AK-47!

"They wanna cause damage? I'll show them DAMAGE!" The Mayor said as he left his office.

"Today is one hell of a day!" said to herself

"I know!" A voice said.

"Who was that?" said, face full of fear.

Knuckles reviled hiself, he was hiding in the airvent in the celling.

"How the hell did you-!" was cut off.

Knuckles instanly grabbed the tall woman and kissed her.

She pulled away. "Get the fuck off me!"

Knuckles grabbed her again and ripped her suit off.

She tried to get away but the echinda was too strong.

Knuckles ripped her bra and underwear off!

The naked woman gave up hope and just went along with it.

Knuckles then pulled his pants down and pulled her head to his member.

deep throated his cock and licked down to his balls.

After about 10 minutes of this, Knuckles turned around and forced her head in his ass.

licked and sucked it with skill.

"Damn, you must have practice!" Knuckles said, moaning.

After 5 minutes of this, Knuckles picked the woman up and laid her flat on the Mayor's desk.

Knuckles started going in soft and slow, gradually going harder and faster.

"Fuck me hard!" The lady yelled.

"Buckle up!" Knuckles said.

After 3 minutes, Knuckles was fucking her full speed and as hard as could, grabbing tits with every thrust.

They both moaned loud as hell, especially Bellum.

They fucked so hard that everything fell off the Mayor's desk.

Right when was about to come, he pulled out and climbed on top of her and put his dick in her mouth again. She swallowed his cum with a smile.

"Damn you are the shit!" Knuckles said he got dressed and got off his desk.

"I know I was, and you WERE too!"

"Again?" Knuckles asked.

"Can't wait!" Bellum said.

put everything back on the Mayor's desk and got dressed while Knuckles left, they had exchanged phone numbers.

"Damn! Don't you ever get tired!" Brick swore at the hedgehog.

He was chasing Sonic for over an hour now.

"Ready to quit yet?" The hedgehog said with a grin. They were almost out of Townsville now.

Brick used his laser vision but Sonic was too fast for it.

Soon, Blossom and Bubbles came following with Brick.

"Hey, Brick! We came to help you!" Bubbles said.

"Looks like you need it!" Blossom giggled.

"Ok, Bubbles use your laser vision with me, and Blossom use that ice breath!" Brick ordered.

The girls nodded and did as the boy told them.

"Shit!" Sonic swore when he saw the girls helping Brick.

Sonic did all kinds of sweres, jumps, and spindashes to evade them.

However, Blossom's ice breath froze his foot.

Sonic kept running, breaking the ice surronding his foot.

Soon, Tails with Amy's hammer came into the chase and he whacked Blossom in the face.

"Thank god for Tails!" Sonic said.

"Crap, that fox took our Blossom out!" Brick said.

"Oh no he didn't!" Blossom said as she came back with Amy's hammer. "I easily froze him and he said surrender!"

"Outta girl!" Brick said.

"Good job Blossom!" Bubbles said.

"Oh god!" Sonic said, he could hear everything they said.

Within 30 mintues, Bubbles finally shot the hedgehog with her laser vision.

He tripped and knew he had to shout "Surrender!" and the hedgehog disappeared from battle.

"Yes we finally got his ass!" Brick said.

Blossom and Bubbles high fived each other.

"Now let's go back and help Buttercup!" Blossom anounced and all 3 of them started their trip back.

Mojo used his thawing device to thaw Eggman and Tails' machines.

"And that should do it!" Mojo said, then got his machine, which was twice the size of theirs'.

"Oh thank you!" Eggman said as he got in his machine.

Buttercup came with a diving punch for Eggman.

Eggman blasted her 20 feet back, then switched to the hovercraft and began ramming her!

"Go Eggman!" Mojojo cheered from his machine.

While Eggman pursed Buttercup, Knuckles got back to the streets.

"And just who are you?" The monkey questioned the echinda.

"I'm Knuckles! What's it to ya bitch!" Knuckles yelled at the monkey.

"You shouldn't have done that!" Mojo said getting ready for battle.

Suddenly, Blossom, Bubbles, and Brick returned.

They noticed the tension between Knuckles and Mojo and thought of a plan to kill them both.

"Ok, Blossom, Bubbles you guys take Mojo and I'll handle the red guy!" Brick ordered.

"Why not just let them kill themselves?" Bubbles questioned.

"Bubbles is right Brick! Besides, we need to find Buttercup." Blossom said.

"No! Now get-" Brick was cut off.

"FOR ALL YOU MOTHERFUCKERS WHO HAVE DAMAGED THE CITY, THIS IS FOR YOU!" Mayor screamed , shooting his AK-47!

Everyone scrambled as gun shot were heard.

Bubbles and Blossom both shouted "Surrender!" before they were shot.

Buttercup, Brick, Knuckles, Eggman, Mojo, Professer Utoniam with his camerb still in hand, and all the pedestrians of townsville just ran for their lives!

"Buttercup!" BOOM BOOM! Mayor called as he shot at her twice. She just barely dodged them.

"This way!" One man pointed to a bulding.

The mayor had shot about 7 seven people until Knuckles grabbed Buttercup and scared her into saying surrender!

However, since Knuckles was holding Buttercup when she disappeared, he disappeared too.

"That leaves Eggman and Brick for the universal fight!" Utoniam anounced.

The Mayor finally had Eggman and Brick in a corner, but had only one bullet left.

"Mayor, shoot him so we can win the universal fights!" Brick taunted.

"Mayor, if you shoot him, you will have a safer society!" Eggman said catching his breath.

"Mayor, shoot both of them, it will make a better movie!" Utoniam said, camera still in hand.

"Ok enough! I will decide who gets shot RIGHT NOW!" The Mayor screamed.

The Mayor pointed the gun at Brick, then Eggman, then behind him at Utoniam.

He took 2 long minutes until he finally decided.

The bullet fired, people screamed at who it hit!

The Mayor shot, Eggman, but it hit his eggwalker and reflected back at the Mayor and shot him in the eye!

Eggman and Brick both scared out of their minds were like statues as the Mayor's eye went out.

Just then, Mojojo came and shot Brick! He was so scared he yelled "surrender!"

"And the winners of the universal fight is Team Sonic!" Utoniam said as he finally put his camera down.

Utoniam led Eggman and Mojo to his lab where the others were healed.

Everyone in Team Sonic chanted Eggman! Eggman! Eggman! when they found out they won!

The super kids just left with frowns on they're faces and swore as they left.

"Those brats!" Utoniam said "Anyways, here are the superpower medals!" He gave them all one each.

"By the way, look for the battle on youtube!" Utonian said.

"No time for goodbyes!" Tails instanly pushed the teleporter and they were back home.

Everyone was happy to get away from Townsville and just wens straight home.

Tails stopped Sonic for a minute.

"Sonic, where was Knuckles all that time?" The fox asked.

"Don't ask me! See ya Tails!" Sonic said and left.

Tails thought about where Knuckles was for hours until he fell asleep.

SSBBWIZARD: This wraps up episode 2! Like it? Suggesstions? Review please!


	13. Chapter 13

Hello I am proud to announce that chapter 12 will be finished on either 1/13/14 or 1/12/14! I know you guys have been waiting a while for the rest of the story. I also can tell you that chpater 13 will becoming soon as well! So please keep the love coming for future chapters! I spent hours and hours on chapter 13 which is why it's the longest of the chapters!


End file.
